In order to maintain a sealing property for a long time in a mechanical seal serving as one example of sliding parts, contradictory conditions of “sealing” and “lubricity” have to be met at the same time. In recent years especially, there has been an even greater demand for lower friction in order to reduce mechanical loss while preventing leakage of a sealed fluid for environmental measures or the like. Lower friction is to be realized by applying various texturing to a sealing face. For example, there is a known method of arranging dimples on a sealing face as one of the texturing.
For example, in the invention described in JP 11-287329 A (hereinafter, referred to as “Patent Citation 1”), by forming a large number of dimples having different depth on a sealing face, a load capacity due to a fluid bearing pressure generated in a fluid lying between the sealing face and the opposing sealing face at the time of sliding is decreased at part of the dimples in accordance with a change in a fluid temperature but increased at the other dimples. Thus, the load capacity is stabilized and an effect of always maintaining a preferable sliding property can be obtained irrespective of a temperature change.
In the invention described in JP 2000-169266 A (hereinafter, referred to as “Patent Citation 2”), by forming a sealing face by depositing a hard film on a surface of a base member made of a sintered ceramic material and providing a large number of dimples on this sealing face, wear resistance is improved and a liquid lubricating property by the dimples is improved.